Moonlight In The Morning
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki 's leven was al op zijn kop, maar nu zijn gestoorde vader een wetenschapper hem in een meisje heeft verrandert . Beleefd hij de gestoordste dingen dat hij nooit had geweten hoofd koppel . IchigoxHarem !
1. Stupid Dad 's And GenderSwap

**Story Titel ! : Moonlight In The Morning**

**Koppels : Ichigo(F)xHarem **

**Waar gaat het over : ****Ichigo Kurosaki is 15 jarige jongen en populair bij veel meisjes op zijn school, maar hij wijst ze altijd af . Isshin zijn vader is een gestoorde wetenschapper, en verranderde Ichigo in een meisje . Nu moet Ichigo leven als een meisje en ze moet kiezen van één van de jongens die op Ichigo zijn .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Gendebender , Drama , Angst , Rape (beetje) , Death & Yaoi **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

" ICHIIIIII_GOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! " De jongen Ichigo schoot wakker en bokste in zijn vader 's gezicht, als hij op hem wou springen . " Goat-Face ! What the hel ! " En schoopte hem buiten . " Maak me gewoon wakker verdomme ! " Riep Ichigo tegen Goat-Face aka Isshin Kurosaki, Isshin stond snel op . " Oh mijn zoon ik moet je gewoon allert maken dat er misschien op een dag een hot babe op je gaat springen ! En je zal eindelijk van maagd..." Isshin kon niks meer zeggen als Ichigo hem een boks gaf in de gezicht . " Ga uit mijn zicht en neem een leven ." Zei hij moppelent hij ging terug in zijn kamer, en begon zich om te kleden .

_Ben Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Ben 15 jaar oud, oranje haar en bruine ogen _

_Ik woon heel mijn leven in Karakura met mijn idiote vader die een dokter is, maar in zijn vrije tijd experimenteert . Ik heb 2 jongere broertjes en een jongere zusje, Karin is de tomboy van de family . Iedereen op haar school dachten ( en sommige nog steeds ) dat ze een jongen was, toen een lerares vader vertelde dat Karin ieders keer naar de meisjes W-C 's ging was het choas . Het duurde 2 jaar dat de leerkrachten begrepen dat Karin een female is . Yuki in daar tegen heeft geloof ik de vrouwelijke kant van Karin in bezit, hij is al 11 jaar oud en lijkt nog steeds op een meisje . _

Ichigo liep naar onder om te gaan ontbijten, hij sweatdropped als hij zijn tweeling broer Kon en zijn nicht Orihime zag . Kon probeert weg te komen van Orihime 's klaargemaakte eten, en Orihime probeert het eten in Kon 's mond te stoppen . " Orihime laat Kon met rust, je weet hoe hij is met je klaar gemaakte eten . " Orihime knikte ja en stond op . " Zal ik je bento snel maken Kon-Kun ? Ichigo-Kun ? " De twee schudde hun hoofd nee, Karin kwam snel naar onder nam een stuk toast . En rende weg . " Yuki neem jij mijn lunch mee, ik moet snel gaan trainen ! "

" Okay weesvoorzichtig ! " Riep Yuki als hij de lunch van hem en Karin in zijn tas zette . " Ooooh Ichigo kun je nonkel vandaag helpen ! Ik heb een club gesprekken vandaag ! " Zei Orihime Ichigo keek vragent . "Waarom heb je dat niet normaal elke Woensdag . " Orihime haalde haar schouders op . " Zeker iets van dat er te weinig personeel is . " Zei ze eerlijk . " Waarom moet Kon nie..." Kon duwde een uitnodigings brief voor Ichigo 's gezicht . " Ben uitgenodigt ik en mijn team gaan spelen tegen 3 andere teams uit ander dorpen . " Ichigo zuchte vervelend . " Jij en je games ..." Moppelde hij en keek naar Orihime . " Fijn ik zal papa na school helpen . " Orihime glimlachte . " Bedankt Ichigo ! "

_De laatste twee familie leden zijn Kon en Orihime, laten we eerst beginnen met de Goat-Face leerling . Kon is 5 minuten jonger dan mij, en als bij meeste tweelingen is hij de kinderachtigste van ons twee . Hij zit in team Twenty-One van soort video spellentjes weet ik veel, ben er niet interseert in . Ben al vergeten wie zijn team maten zijn, heb ze niet gezien met wel gehoord van Kon huh ...Adarian nee...Shinda ? Nah maak niet uit, Orihime is mijn nicht uit mijn moeders kant . Haar ouders zijn omgekomen in een vuur, en haar oudere broer heeft zelf moord gepleegt . Orihime heeft steeds moeilijk mee, ze kwam bij ons wonen dus heet ze nu Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki . Ze heeft groot hart maar... Ze is een hele slechte kok . _

Ichigo ging even later naar school, hij komt dan zijn vrienden tegen Uryu Ishida . De twee zijn rivalen van elkaar, Charme Yasutora zat met Ichigo op de lagere school . Ze zijn al beste vrienden geworden, toen Ichigo haar kwam helpen met een gang gevecht en Charme bijna verloren had . En natuurlijk Aoi Retsuna, ze is op woord ...Vurig . " Berry-Chan ! " Aoi sprong omhoog om Ichigo te pakken, maar hij ging stap naar links . En Aoi viel op de grond, ze stond snel op . " Wat was dat voor Jackass ! Ik wou je een begroeting geven Asshole ! " Ichigo rolde zijn ogen . "Mij dood wur...knuffelen zeker . " Aoi stak haar tong uit . " Beh strawberry-kop . " Ichigo keek dan vervelend . "Wat was dat Rabbit-Face . " Uryu en Charme sweatdropped als de 2 weer begonnen, als elke morgen . " Sorry dat ik jullie liefdes bubble moet breken ... "

"Shut up Ishida ! " Riepen de 2 ." We komen laat . " Zei Charme Ichigo en Aoi keken vervelend en stopte, en begonnen verder te gaan naar school .

Toen Ichigo in de klas liep, keken veel meisjes naar hem en giggelde . " Goedemorgen Kurosaki-Kun ! " Zeide een groep meisjes . " Goedemorgen iedereen ." Zei Ichigo met een glimlach, de meisjes kregen hartjes in hun ogen . "Aaaaaaaaaaah hij glimlachte ! " Riepen ze Ichigo sweatdropped met een vraag teken, Uryu rolde zijn ogen terwijl Aoi en Charme elkaar aan keken met WTF ? Toen de leerkracht binnen kwam, moesten ze gaan zitten . Ichigo zat naast Uryu en Aoi en Charme zat achter Uryu, Ichigo keek half opgelet wat de leerkracht vertelde .

( **na de lessen nu bij de lunch** )

" Whaaaaaaa ! Berry-Chan heb je dit keer Orihime bento over geslagen ! " Riep Aoi dramatic . " Als het Orihime Bento is ...Dan ja . " Zei Ichigo . " Why ? Ze kookt toch goed . " Heeft iemand verteld dat Aoi de verloren zus van Orihime kan zijn bij eet gewoontes . " Wel Aoi wat heb jij dan ? " Vroeg Ichigo . " Ik heb aardappel puree met geperste sinasappelen gemix met chocolate en tomaten . " Zei Aoi stralend, Ichigo keek beetje ziek ." Hoe speel je het allemaal binnen . " Moppelde hij Aoi hoorde het en lachte . " Wie weet ik heb het van mijn pa ! " Zei ze lachent . Na het eten gingen ze terug naar de les

( **Na school **)

Ichigo liep uit de school als er plots een meisje naar hem toe rende . " Kurosaki-Kun ! " Riep ze Ichigo stopte en keek naar . "Ja ? " Ze stopte en hield een kaart voor hem . " Neem het aan please . " Haar stem het zacht geluid van stotteren, haar ogen waren bedekt door haar zwart haar . En ze bloosde een beetje . " Huh ? " Ichigo wist niet echt wat die moest zeggen, maar nam de kaart aan . En keek vragent naar haar . " Weet je zeker je hebt geloof ik gehoort dat ik met niemand hier date . " Zei ichigo de meisje knikte ja . "Ik weet dat Kurosaki-Kun niet van mij zou houden, zoals ik hem maar...Ik wil tenminste dat je weet hoe erg je voor me betekent . " Ichigo glimlachte en aaide haar hoofd ." Bedankt we kunnen wel misschien vrienden worden als je wilt, en ik zou de kaart lezen okay ." Het meisje bloosde en keek naar Ichigo ze had mooi blauw ogen, ze stralende met blijschap en knikte ja . " Bedankt Kurosaki -Kun ! bey bey ! " En ze rende weg naar de auto waar haar moeder zat, en ze reden weg Ichigo zuchte en deed de kaart in zijn broek . En ging weg wel bijna . "Ichigo ! " Aoi sprong op Ichigo 's rug . " Wat ? Nu weer Aoi ? " Zei Ichigo als hij haar vast hield, dat ze beide niet gaan vallen . " Ik wou alleen vragen of je nu een club eindelijk heb gekozen . " Ichigo schudde zijn hoofd nee . "Nah ik heb er geen tijd voor, ik heb ook nog ander dingen te doen weet je . "Aoi zuchte en ging van hem af . "Vroeg maar, zie u morgen Strawberry-Kop ! " En ze rende weg . "Crazy - Rabbit ..." Moppelde hij . " Dat hoorde ik ! " Riep Aoi terug en Ichigo sweatdropped .

Even later kwam Ichigo thuis, en liep dan de werk kamer van zijn vader in ." Pap ? Hey Goat-Face waar zit je ? " Ichigo keek rond maar zag hem niet ." Zeker weer met zijn kop in de W. C . " Hij liep rond en zag een raar machine . " He ? Is dat een nieuwe af wat ? " Hij keek even naar tot dat iemand hem in de machine duwde, en op de aan knop drukte . " What the hell ..." Ichigo 's wereld werd zwart .

10 minuten later

Ichigo deed zijn ogen terug open, en zag dat hij op zijn bed lag . _Was het allemaal een droom geweest ? _Hij ging recht op zitten, en voelde pijn aan zijn . _Verdomme vader heeft mijn rug pijn weer bezorgt, en er is ook een drukte op mijn borstkast...Huh wat ? _Ichigo keek onder zich en zag dat zijn borst kast verrandert is, heel erg verrandert hij legde zijn hand op één van de borsten . Die bijna uit zijn T-shirt komen, en kneep er in . _Wow het is zacht maar wacht eens...Hoe kom ik nu aan borsten ! _" Hoe kom ik nu aan borsten ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo en keek verschrokken . " Mijn stem ..." Ichigo legde zijn hand die haar borst was, op zijn keel en keek erg in paniek . " Wat..." De deur vloog open en Isshin kwam binnen . "Ichigo mijn zoon de experiment is een succes ! " _Experiment ? _" In plaats dat je mijn handsome-maagdelijke zoon zijt, ben je nu mijn cutie-maagdelijke dochter ! " Ichigo was stil en werd bleek als hij de lakens af deed, en zijn broek en onderbroek omhoog deed . Hij keek voorzichtig naar binnen, en zag natuurlijk niks meer . " Ben een meisje ...Ben een meisje ...Ben een meisje ! ...BEN EEN VERDOMME MEISJE ! " Schreeuwde Ichigo en keek dreigent naar Isshin, die probeerde weg te komen . "Goat-Face begin maar te rennen, want als ik u pak dan breek ik u geslachtdeel ! " Isshin rende snel weg met Ichigo achter hem aan . Shit hoe gaat hij dit nu uit leggen aan de anderen .

* * *

**Een femaleIchigo x Harem ! Het is een beetje yaoi, maar Ichigo is female hier in . Dus weet ik niet als het ook teld, anyway ik speel ook een part hier in . Maar heb de naam verrandert Aoi Retsuna ;) **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. OMG ! I Am A Girl !

Ichigo zat in de zetel van de woon kamer, en keek kwaad naar Isshin . Orihime die thuis kwam zag een oranje meisje, Isshin wurgen en haalde de twee meteen uit elkaar . Toen ze ontdekte dat het Ichigo was, leende ze haar kleren en Ichigo . " Wel je hebt niet eens relatie en lijk van plan het niet de doen, dus vond ik dat als ik je in een meisje verrandert ...Dat het misschien toch iets lukt . " Isshin keek weg als Ichigo erg kwaad keek ." What the hell ! Kom niet zo maar in met relatie problemen Goat-Face ! Ik kan wel best zonder een vrouw leven ! " Isshin ging voor Ichigo staan ." Luister Ichigo ik weet wat ik doe, en het is voor je eigen goed . " Ichigo stond op en sloeg Isshin in de gezicht . " Bemoei je toch met je eigen zaken ! " En rende de woon kamer uit en rende naar haar kamer . "Ichigo wacht ! " Maar Ichigo was al boven , Isshin zuchte ." Wel Shit wat moet ik nu doen . "Moppelde hij . " Nonkel ." Isshin keek naar Orihime die bezorgt keek . " Misschien moet je Ichigo beetje met rust laten, ik praat straks met haar okay . " Isshin knikte ja en ging terug aan het werk . "Hoe ga je het de rest vertellen . "Isshin stopte en keek Orihime beetje dom aan . " Wel ik hoopte dat jij iets wist . "Orihime sweatdropped . "Nonkel . "

Ichigo zat kwaad op haar bed en keek vervelend naar ...Borsten ze waren niet echt klein, ze waren beetje misschien op Orihime 's maat . "Waarom ik nu ." Dacht Ichigo vervelend en ging op haar bed liggen . " Shit wat gaan mijn vrienden van mij denken, oh en de vernedering als Kon me zo ziet ! Hij laat me geen dacht met rust . " Er werd geklopt op de deur ." Kom binnen . " Zei Ichigo en ze draaide haar om, dat ze naar de raam keek . "Ichigo ." Ichigo keek om en zag Orihime . "Wat is er Orihime ." Als Ichigo terug keek naar buiten, Orihime deed de deur toe en liep naar Ichigo . En ging op haar bed zitten . " Lieverd ik weet dat het erg is voor jou, en dat je niet gewend bent aan je nieuwe lichaam . Nonkel bedoelde het vast om je ongelukkig te maken ." Ichigo rolde haar ogen en Orihime glimlachte beetje ." Je weet dat je familie en vrienden van houden, en dat we je zullen helpen okay . Dus wees niet meer kwaad op nonkel . "Ichigo keek naar Orihime en zuchte, Ichigo ging recht zitten . "Orihime sorry dat ik zo uit flipte maar...Papa doet altijd dingen zonder het mij te vertellen en...Hoe durft hij mij in een meisje te verranderen, nu kan ik nooit een vriendinnetje krijgen . Waar alle jongens op dromen te krijgen tijdens hun school jaren . "Orihime keek nadenkent met een glimlach . " Homo 's toch niet . "Ichigo sweatdropped, _dat komt omdat ze naar de mannen gaan . _" Wel als Yuki-chan, Kon-kun en Karin-chan thuis komen . Praat ik met hun eerst okay . "Ichigo knikte ja en glimlachte . "Hoe was je Club -gesprekken ? " Orihime zuchte . "Ben gestopt en heb een baantje genomen in een snoep winkel . "Ichigo keek vragent . "Waarom ben je gestopt ? " Orihime haalde haar schouders op . " De club was had toch niet meer zo veel leden, dus zijn alle leden gestopt de club-leider heeft vandaag de club-naam verwijdert uit de lijst . Dus iedereen is nu op hun eigen weer gegaan . "Ze hoorde de voor deur open gaan ." We zijn thuis ! " Riep Yuki . " En Kon 's team heeft verloren ! "

" Hou je mond Karin ! " Riep Kon tegen Karin, Ichigo zuchte en ging weer liggen ." Laat het maar aan mij over . "Zei Orihime en ze ging uit de kamer, en deed de deur toe ." Hey jongens kom eens in de woon kamer ik moet je iets vertellen ." Zei Orihime . "Wat zijt je zwanger ? auw " Karin heeft die zeker geklopt, Ichigo rolde haar ogen haar broer is toch zo idiot . "WAT ! " Orihime is zeker al klaar met het vertellen, ze hoorde voetstappen naar haar kamer komen . Dus ze stond snel recht op het bed, als Kon de kamer komt in stormen . Al wat Kon eerst deed is stil kijken maar dan echt stil, dan in horror dan werd spier wit . En dan...viel hij flauw . " Kon-Kun ! " Riep Orihime bezorgt als ze Kon bewusteloos op grond ziet . "Wow " Zei Karin als ze naar de nieuwe vorm van Ichigo zag . "Betekent dat ik ander oudere zus heb ? "Vroeg Yuki ." Wel Ichigo het is verrasent, zo wie gaat de gelukkige vent zijn . "Ichigo bloosde en keek weg ." Er komt geen vent ! Goat-Face gaat een tegen middel maken, en dat ben ik terug de oude . "Karin keek beetje vervelend ." Echt ? Ik vind jou nieuwe vorm best okay . "Ichigo keek naar Karin schokent . "Wat ? Kom op Karin ben je hier niet wagelijk van ? "Karin schudde haar hoofd nee . "Ben al aan gewend ."

" Grote zus ?" Ichigo keek naar Yuki in schok ." Hoe noem je me ? "Vroeg Ichigo , Yuki bloosde beschament . "Sorry het is gewoon nu je een meisje ben, kan ik je grote zus noemen . toch ? " Dit word hele maal teveel voor Ichigo . "Ik wou vragen wat ga je doen op school ? Als nicht lijk je te veel op de mannelijke Ichigo, en zelfde ook voor een ander ..." Ichigo sloot haar mond scherp dicht, shit ze had er niet aan gedacht ." Geen nood ik heb Ichigo 's school gebeld . "Zei Isshin die binnen kwam ." Je gaat van school verranderen Ichigo . "Ichigo keek in schok . "Wat ! Echt niet ! " Isshin keek streng naar Ichigo ." Wil je dat iedereen ontdekt wat er is gebeurt ? "Ichigo sloot haar mond en keek woedent naar haar vader ." Sorry Ichigo ik wil het goed maken om je naar ander school te sturen waar niemand jou kent, en de vernedering te besparen . "Ichigo zuchte haar vader heeft tenminste ook aan dat gedacht . "Wanneer ga ik dan naar die nieuwe school en welke school is het ? "Isshin glimlachte als Ichigo het eindelijk toe gaf ." Ryoka High school het is een uur in de trein te zitten, en 10 minuten daar naar toe wandelen . Het is ver van Karakura en daar zal niemand je herkennen . " Ichigo zuchte van opluchting . "Maar waarom kan ik geen man meer worden ." Isshin keek beetje nerveus . "Ik ken geen en kan geen tegen middel maken . "Ichigo liet al haar woede zakken, ze moet hier over heen komen ! Hoe erg kan het zijn om als een meisje te leven ! Ze moet hier niet kinder achtig over doen ! En er mee leven blijkbaar ..." Fijn ik vergeef je maar ik vergeet mijn woede er voor niet . "Zei Ichigo Isshin knikte ja . "Is ook goed je begint over morgen, je gaat op kamers slapen daar . " Ichigo sprong op ." Wat ! Waarom ! " Isshin zuchte . "Wel als je vrienden komen voor Ichigo wat wil je daar op zeggen . "Ichigo keek vervelend maar knikte toch maar ja . "Rust nu maar uit, en morgen begin je met de meeste spullen in te pakken . "Zei Isshin ." Okay maar nu eerst eten heb honger . "Zei Ichigo iedereen begon te lachen, Kon werd wakker ." Huh wat is er gebeurt ? "Orihime helpte Kon op, als Kon Ichigo zag werd het weer horror . "What the hell ! Ichigo wat is gebeurt man ! "

"Papa heeft me in een meisje verrandert . "Kon keek kwaad naar Isshin . "Stomme Goat-Face wat heb je met mijn broer gedaan ! " Isshin rende snel uit de kamer met Kon achter hem aan . "Ik geloof dat Kon een broer/zus Complex heeft . "Zei Orihime de rest knikte ja .

De volgende dag

Ichigo mochte door slapen van Isshin, en dat deed ze ook ze moest beetje tijd hebben . Om wakker te worden in een Female lichaam . Haar GSM ging plots ze pakte de GSM en zag dat ze een berichtje kreeg van Aoi . Ichigo deed de bericht open .

**" whats up ? Waar zijt ge, de les is juist gedaan . So zeg wat terug okay ? " **

Ichigo zuchte en stuurde terug . "**Sorry :( voel me niet zo goed, dus ik ga wat rusten :P Geef Charme de groeten van me ;D en Ishida buh geef hem een hallo XD ! " **

En Ichigo stuurde het door, ze stond op en ging haar wassen . Na het wassen klede ze zich om . Ze deed haar jongens kleren aan, sinds ze niet weet hoe meisjes kleren werken . En Orihime is er niet, Ichigo had een riem moeten aan doen . Sinds haar broek haar af zakte, en ze moest lange dichte T-shirt aan doen . Of anders word ze bloot gesteld .

Ze begon haar spullen in te pakken, eerst haar boeken dan haar kleren . En dan begon ze aan de kleine prulletjes . Ze vond een foto album en deed het open, ze glimlachte dat was haar eerste jaar in middelbare school . De foto 's eerst hij alleen met Charme en paar anderen, de enige die bij zijn gekomen zijn Aoi en Ishida ." Ichigo !" Ichigo deed snel de album weg, als haar vader komt binnen stormen ." Kijk ze hebben de schattige inuform gestuurd ! " Ichigo keek naar de bijna zelfde kopie van haar oude school inuformen, alleen is de rok stukje langer . En is de T-shirt had een zwart kraagje, dat in een V-vorm is ." Jeez pa je moet niet zo in mijn kamer komen binnen stormen lijk dat ." Zei Ichigo lastig en draaide haar om en stopte de laatste spullen in haar tas ." Ja ja nou ze komen vandaag je spullen halen, en brengen die naar je kamer . Je kunt mee gaan om te kijken daar ." Ichigo knikte ja en als gezegt zo gedaan .

Ichigo zat nerveus in de auto met haar vader en de man die de auto bestuurde, ze keek lang de weg als ze verder van Karakura ging . Ze keek met triestige blik naar de bord als een teken dat ze niet meer in Karakura is, plots ging haar GSM en keek verbaasd naar de Nr die haar bericht heeft gestuurd . _Ishida heeft me bericht gestuurd ? _

**" Ik geloof niet echt dat je niet goed voelt, Kurosaki wat is er aan de hand ? Je broer maakt een drama hier iets van 'verloren broer ' ? " **

Ichigo sweatdropped als ze de bericht las, ze had het moeten weten Ishida en zij kunnen nooit zo goed overweg . Maar hij is één van de mensen die makkelijk kan voelen, als ze liegt of niet ze stuurde terug .

**" Okay je hebt gelijk ik loog sorry :'( ik vertel het je wanneer het tijd is . Dus ... Zie je nog eens ! "**

Toen de bericht was verzonde sloot ze haar ogen, en viel na 2 minuten in slaap . Isshin keek achter zich en glimlachte als hij Ichigo ziet slapen, en keek met een grote glimlach terug naar voor . _Dit zal Ichigo zeker goed doen ! _Kwam in zijn gedachte .

Even later

" Ichigo-Chan word wakker ! " Ichigo schrok wakker en voelde Isshin op haar liggen, ze schopte tegen hem en vloog buiten . " Good Kick ! " Riep hij Ichigo kwam buiten en zag dat mensen vreemd naar hun keken, ze sweatdropped en voelde heel erg nerveus . Ze pakte snel haar tas en deed de deur dicht, ze liep naar de gebouw en keek naar Isshin ." Is dit de gebouw Goat-Face ? "Isshin knikte ja ." Yep ! Hier is het ! " Zei hij opgevrolijkt . "Kom kom ik wil de mensen begroeten !" Zei Isshin en rende als een kleinkind naar binnen ." En ze zeggen dat hij mijn vader is ." Zei Ichigo als ze haar ogen rolde, toen ze ook binnen ging . Kwamen ze een vrouw tegen, ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar hun ." Goede dag je bent zeker Ichigo Kurosaki ." Zei ze ." Yep ." Zei Ichigo terug ." Volg me naar u kamer, ik ben Unohana . Terwijl je spullen uitpakt, praat ik met je vader okay . Over de gebouw en de omgeving hier, dat hij gerust hier kan zijn ." Ichigo knikte ja ." De regels staan op u kamer, dus u kunt het op je gemak lezen ." En wees Ichigo de kamer 150, haar lievelings nummer zonder de 0 natuurlijk . Toen ze binnen kwam zag ze haar spullen daar al staan, en begon snel uit te pakken . Na de boeken op hun plaats te hebben gelegt, en de helft van haar kleren te hebben gedaan . Na 15 minuten ging haar GSM, ze keek en zag dat het Orihime was ." Hallo Hey Orihime, ja alles is goed hier . Ik ben hier alles uitpakken, ik zie jullie s'avonds wel okay . Ja yep zal het hem zeggen, bye bye ." Zei Ichigo als ze ophangde, nam zij schokent aan dat zij als een meisje prate ." Shit wat is met me aan de hand ." Zei Ichigo ongerust, ze nam haar tas en ging snel naar onder . Na dat ze de kleren ( de kleren die ze van Orihime heeft gekregen ) en spullentjes op hun plaats zette . Toen ze onder kwam stond haar vader daar op haar te wachten ." Klaar Ichigo-Chan ?"

" Ja kom we hebben nog hoop in tehalen als we de avond maaltijd willen inhalen, oh ja ze zegt dat je morgen 16 patienten hebt ." Isshin keek schokent ." 16 ? ! Daar gaat mijn vrije dag !" Ichigo zuchte ." Idiot ."

De rest van de dag verliep prima, toen Ichigo en Isshin terug kwamen ." Ichigo !" Kon kwam naar de deur, en keek Ichigo van alle kanten aan ." Wat zijt gij doen Kon !" Riep Ichigo kwaad, en duwde Kon weg ." Ik conterleer of er geen aanrakingen zijn van perverten ! Wat lijk er op dat ik doen ben ! " Ichigo sweatdropped ." Begin niet onze vader na te lopen Kon, het zal je niet goed doen . " Isshin sweatdropped als Kon vragent keek ." Wat bedoel je daar nu mee ? " Moppelde Isshin ." Iedereen eten !" Riep Orihime, iedereen stond stok stijf . " Geen zorgen Yuzu heeft gekookt ." Zei Karin ." Karin-Chan waarom ben je zo gemeen ! "Zei Orihime met drama tranen in haar ogen ." Het is een gave ." Moppelde Karin . "

Na het avond eten, duikte Ichigo vroeg het bed in . Maar ze kon niet slapen, ze dacht over de hele toestand . En keek onder haar, en zuchte als ze haar borsten zag ." Ik snap niet wat zo goed is aan hun ." Moppelde ze vervelend, morgen vroeg krijg ze kleine advies van Orihime . Over vrouwen kleren en al, Ichigo werd nerveus ze hoopt dat ze het goed genoeg deed . Ze viel ongerust in slaap .


	3. New School And New School

**Eindelijk ik heb Chapter 3 gemaakt ! Nu nog al de ander chapters lol ! **

* * *

Ichigo stond de volgende morgen vroeg op, en begon zich aan te klede . Ze keek naar de kleren, die ze moest aan doen . Ze zuchte ze wilt niet de uniform aan doen, het voelde raar dat kort rok . Ze was zo gewoon aan een broek, ze begon haar Bh aan te doen . Ze keek haarzelf in de spiegel, en rolde haar ogen ." Kan niet geloven dat ik dit doe ..."

" Ichigo-chan ! " Hoorde Ichigo Orihime roepen ." Ja ben klaar ! " Riep Ichigo terug Orihime kwam de kamer in ." Oh ! Je hebt geen problemen gehad met je kleren ! " Riep Orihime met een glimlach, de rest hoorde haar onder . En Ichigo hoorde Kon lachen . " Kon hou je mond ! " Riep Ichigo terug . " Okay Ichigo ik ga je leren hoe je moet gedragen als een meisje, wel .. Niet helemaal maar zo dat ze je niet raar gaan bekijken ! "

Ichigo weet dat dit lang gaat duren .

Kaien gaapte hard als hij naar school liep ." Oi ! Kaien wacht op mij ! " Riep Renji als hij naar Kaien rende ." Je moet gewoon sneller wandelene ." Zeide Kaien terug tegen hem ." Nee jij moet je niet zo haasten, voor welke reden dan ook ." Kaien keek naar Renji, en dan naar de meisjes . Die naar Kaien rende ." Ook voor hun ? " Renji's mond viel open, waarom rennen niet zoveel meisjes achter hem ! Hij pakte Kaien en rende weg ." Rennen ! " Kaien rende ook maar deed niet veel moeite, dus Renji moest meer moeite doen . Om hem mee te krijgen .

Ze raakte de meisjes kwijt, als ze op school aankwamen . En hun verstopte achter een muur ." Verdomme ligt het aan mij, of zijn er meer gekomen ? "

" Ik denk dat er 50 meisjes bij zijn gekomen ." Zeide Kaien . " Kaien ! " Renji's hart stond stil als hij een meisjes stem hoorde, maar zag dat het alleen maar Miyako was . Wel Miyako was ook een Kaien fan, maar ze werkt nooit mee met anderen . Sinds ze Kaien alleen voor haarzelf wilt hebben ." Kaien goede morgen ." Zeide ze met een glimlach ." Jij ook Miyako-san ."

" Noem me toch Mi-chan ~" Mi-chan ? What The Hell ? " Krijg ik geen goede morgen ?" Vroeg Renji aan haar ." Ja ja jij ook goede morgen ." Miyako draaide haar hoofd weg, als ze niet naar zijn gezicht wou kijken ." Verdomme ! " Renj wou haar echt wurgen ." Renji kalmeer je ." Zeide Kaien met een nerveus glimlach, die twee vermoorde elkaar op een dag . " Ah hier zijn jullie ." Renji zag Rukia hun ander vriend naar hun toe lopen ." Goedemorgen Kuchiki ! " Glimlachte Kaien naar haar, Rukia glimlachte terug ." Goede morgen Shiba-san ."

" Oh noem me toch Kaien ."

" Dan jij mij Rukia okay ." Renji voelde de donkere aura van Miyako, Rukia merkte het ook en stak haar tong uit . Als Kaien niet keek, Kaien weet het niet dat Miyako jaloers is op Rukia . Maar Rukia heeft geen intressen in Kaien, daarom dat Kaien haar leuker vind dan Miyako . Rukia weet dit en wilt Miyako, hier duidelijk mee maken dat ze belachelijk doet . En dat Kaien geen intressen in haar heeft, Renji zweet een beetje als Miyako bloed lust kreeg ." Ik zit in een oorlogs veld . "

Ichigo zat in de auto, als haar vader haar brachte . " Zo hoe waren de lessen van Orihime ? "

" Ze vielen mee ."

" Vielen mee ? ! Oh mijn god Ichigo word een echte vrouw ! " Isshin kreeg daar een mep voor ." Hou je mond het is jou schuld, dat ik verdomme vrouw ben ! "

" Oh kom op Ichigo, hoe vaak moet ik je nog sorry zeggen ? "

" Tot dat ik dood ben ! "

" Maar ik sterf eerder dan jou ! "

" Dan neem het op en ik bekijk het ieder dag, tot dat ik dood ben ! "

" Vergeef het je mij dan ? "

" Neen ... "

Isshin jammerde de hele onderweg, Ichigo was blij dat ze er aan kwamen ." Ciao papa ."

" Zie je in de weekends en vakanties ! " Zeide Isshin met een glimlach ." En maak je geen zorgen, het komt goed ." En ging dan weg, Ichigo keek naar de school . En nam een diep adem, als ze er naar toe liep . Alle ogen waren op haar ." Wie is dat ? "

" Geen idee komt ze je niet bekent voor ? "

" Ze lijk op Shiba-sama .." Shiba-sama Ichigo keek naar hun, de meisjes keken allemaal weg . Ichigo rolde haar ogen, en liep door . Als ze binnen kwam, zag ze heel veel studenten . Dus Ichigo besloot dat ze moet wensen voor geluk, en duwde haar door de menigte . En ging naar de lokaal van de leerkrachten ." Takei ? "

Ichigo keek naar hem ." Idiot ! Het is een meisje ." Zeide de ander jongen tegen, de jongen met rood haar ." Oh sorry." Zeide hij en liep door, Ichigo glimlachte nerveus ." Dezen school is vreemd ..."

" Hey zijt je nieuw ! " Vroeg een meisje met kort zwart haar ." En sorry voor mijn vriend daar, hij is een stomme eikel ."

" Ik hoorde dat Rukia ! " Riep Renji als hij door liep ." Dat is Renji en ik ben Rukia Kuchiki . "

" Kurosaki Ichigo ."

" Zoek je de lokaal van de leerkrachten ? " Ichigo knikte ja ." Kom ik breng je daar ." Rukia brachte haar naar daar ." Zie je straks in de klas Ichigo-chan ." Ichigo bloosde een beetje, als Rukia haar met de naam Chan noemde . Maar zeide niks sinds Rukia te snel weg was ." Hallo ik ben de nieuwe leerling ."

Rukia kwam de klas in, en ging bij Kaien en Renji zitten ." Waar waard jij ? " Vroeg Renji nog steeds lastig, wat Rukia over hem zeide ." Ik was Ichigo-chan naar de leraarlokaal brengen . "

" Ichigo-chan ? "

" Het meisje waar Renji dacht, dat het Takei-kun was ." Kaien lachte hard als Renji, kwaad weg keek . " Wel sorry dat ze dezelfde gezichten hebben ! " Achter aan in de klas zat Takei, die niks interseerde wat de anderen . Over hem zeggen waren, zijn rode ogen keken naar buiten . Dit is zo saai .

Plots kwam hun leerkracht binnen, Aizen-sensei glimlachte naar hun . Maar in werkelijkheid bekijkt hij hun aan, als een laagje vuil zo is hij éénmaal ." Studenten we hebben een nieuwe klasgenoot, welkom Kurosaki-san goed okay ." Iedereen keek naar Ichigo, die binnen kwam . Ze keek nerveus en haar wangen, waren een beetje rood ." Kurosaki ? " Renji keek vragend naar Kaien, die met een open mond naar haar keek .

" Hallo ? Kaien iemand thuis ? "

Takei keek naar Ichigo, en grijnsde als ze intersant leek . Iets dat zijn verveling zal laten smelten . " Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo, fijn jullie te ontmoeten . "

Renji merkte dat Kaien roder wangen begon te krijgen, en keek Rukia aan die het ook merkte ." Renji .." Kaien keek naar Renji ." Ik ben verliefd ." Renji en Rukia's mond viel open . " WAT !


End file.
